


El ilusionista y la marioneta

by crismar



Series: El origen de todo fraude [1]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Pre movie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismar/pseuds/crismar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de Loki bajo la entretela de "no todo es lo que parece", sobre como es su vida detrás de los rumores y mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ilusionista y la marioneta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la parte inicial de una serie a la que llamé "El origen de todo fraude" si bien puede leerse como un fic independiente. Mi punto es describir la vida anterior a los sucesos en THOR para poder vincularla con otros fic que iré agregando paulatinamente. Espero disfruten esta historia, en la cual si habrá un alerta de violación y angustia, pero no será exagerada ni muy explícita y su final será positivo.

Creer que el más joven, de los hijos de Odín, no era consciente de su propia y atractiva apariencia, era un insulto a su propia elocuencia. Pero aun más tonto era creer que, sus encantadores discursos y perfil inocente, eran atributos naturales y no el resultado de siglos de elaboradas mentiras-chismes que circundaban incluso a su propia persona desde tiempos inmemorables. Incluso más allá de su propia existencia.

No, claro que no. Nadie alzaría su mano acusadora hacia uno de los hijos de Odín. A menos que fuera una causa justa pues; Honor, justicia, verdad y libertad son los preceptos de todo Asgardiano que juraba con su vida proteger el reino de cualquier amenaza. No obstante para Loki, desde hacia tiempo, todo aquello no eran más que falacias predicadas por guerreros y políticos en pos de justificar la atrocidad de sus acciones de guerra. Lo cierto es que nadie aprecia la “verdad” tal cual es, optando por si mismos hacer de la ilusión su propia verdad. Con el tiempo… ¿Quien sería capaz de distinguir la realidad? 

\- ¡Niño insolente!

Resonó detrás de las pesadas puertas que se abrían paso a la sala de trono. Sus amplias dimensiones, la obvia falta de cortesanos y miembros del consejo creaban un efecto más estridente del más mínimo sonido. 

El la cima de la marmolada escalinata sobre la cual se sobre elevaba el trono, Odin contemplaba con la reconocida pasividad, oyendo la acusación del cortesano Andhrimnir, a quien reconocía como un hombre benevolente, fiel a su rey y su reino, devoto padre de familia y, aparentemente, nueva víctima del Dios de las travesuras. No a mucha distancia se encontraba Loki, su hijo menor, príncipe de Asgard, confirmando una vez más haber alcanzado a prematura edad aquella etapa que le provocaría jaquecas constantes. Su imperturbable paciencia se debía más que nada a las batallas como guerrero y la exquisita experiencia contributiva de su hijo mayor, Thor. De quien también aun conservaba esperanzas algún día alcanzaría la madurez necesaria. 

\- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Padre, está mintiendo!

Recalcó con furia el muchacho con la mirada intensa sobre su acusador. No obstante, detrás de aquella mascarada insolencia, se encontraba el incuestionable tinte de suplica de un hijo hacia su padre, rogando por el favoritismo de su versión de los hechos. “Cuantas veces habia visto ese rostro” internamente recordándose a si mismo que ese muchacho era Loki. Un intachable experto en cuanto se trataba de sacar algún provecho de la cualquier situación. No que no valorara dicha habilidad durante las negociaciones que incumbían al reino, pero lo que en verdad era irritante para su padre, eran estas sencillas pequeñeces sin importancia en las cuales su hijo desperdiciaba su talento. 

Loki siempre había sido astuto y como todo niño, adoraba llamar la atención. En especial de su hermano Thor y su madre Frigga. Pero desde la partida del mayor, los tres guerreros y Sif hacia Vanaheim, donde continuarían con el entrenamiento de guerrero, parecía haber despertado el interés del muchacho por expender el repertorio de victimas de sus charadas. 

Un modo directo de llamar “su” atención como padre. Un modo indirecto de acusarlo por su negligencia y repentina soledad. 

Pero, como era previsible, lo que en un principio eran solo travesuras de un niño, ahora comenzaban a tornarse en un serio asunto del palacio. La insensibilidad y hasta crueldad su más reciente acto no podía pasar por alto. La tensión era desbordante. Tan pronto como Andhrimnir rebaso el límite de su tolerancia, dando tentativos pasos hacia el menor con su mano en alto y claras intenciones de amonestarlo, Odin intervino. 

\- ¡Suficiente! 

Ambos desistieron de sus actos dirigiendo sus miradas sorprendidas al Padre de Todo. Mientras que Andhrimnir descendió su mano permaneciendo inmóvil. Loki solo descendiendo la mirada al suelo tras encontrarse con la reprobadora mirada de su padre. Ambos hombres aun claramente molestos. 

Odín dio un suspiro cansado, levantándose del trono y descendiendo las escalinatas hacia el cortesano, viejo amigo de incontables batallas pasadas. 

\- Andhrimnir, créeme que lo siento. Me encargare de remediar lo ocurrido.

Expuso el anciano rey, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de aquel en consuelo. Andhrimnir aparto su mirada de Loki y dando una reverencia acepto el gesto de Odin, para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse del lugar. Loki se mantuvo inerte, mirada al suelo y con manos detrás de su espalda, su expresión en claro descontento a pesar del ángulo. Odín no podía culparlo, pero había una lección que aprender detrás de todo esto… 

\- ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Has aplacado tu ira Loki?

Cuestiono el Dios a lo que Loki no respondió con palabras, pero si con la tensión de sus hombros y sus labios en una firme línea. Por supuesto que no. Odín confirmo viéndolo fijamente, no solo como un padre preocupado. 

\- Un despliegue, interesante… el que has logrado en esta ocasión—

Inicio el rey sin sacar respuestas.

\- -- Destruiste un establo. Inquietaste a los animales. La estampida hirió personas ¡Sin mencionar los estragos que hicieron a la ciudad! ¡¡Intencionalmente los llevaste a ese edificio!! ¡¡Sabias que esas paredes no lo resistirían y se vendrían abajo!!

Tras el detallado de sus transgresiones, era difícil distinguir cuando su padre había iniciado a elevar la voz, pero Loki no se inmutaría por simples gritos. Sin importar el tremor que le causaban o cuánta razón tuviera de ello. Después de todo ése había sido en esencia el plan de su venganza. No hacia su padre, sino hacia aquellos que lo habían ridiculizado durante la obligada celebración de su propio cumpleaños, ya varias semanas atrás; Aborrecía las fiestas, pero su madre había insistido, como cada año. Con la ausencia del amado dios del trueno, las indecorosas invitaciones de algunas de las damas refinadas de alta sociedad no se hicieron esperar. Haciendo de Loki su nuevo objetivo. Entre ellas Lady Andhrimir, quien no tomo su rechazo de muy buena gana. Durante el resto de la velada la mujer había esparcido sucios rumores en los que aseguraba el príncipe habría intentado seducirla. Su esposo no tardo en enterarse, lo que derivó en una bochornosa escena en la que injustamente debió disculparse.

Lo que no había previsto en su plan de venganza era ser descubierto. 

\- Puedo reparar los daños.

Ofreció en voz calma manteniendo la vista al suelo. No sería la primera vez que ofreciera a reparar los estragos suyos o de terceros.

\- ¡NO SE TRATA DE EDIFICIOS O ANIMALES SUELTOS LOKI!

Amenazó el rey estremeciéndolo involuntariamente. Loki maldijo su propia reacción. Debería estar acostumbrado a esos repentinos brotes de ira.  
Odín tomo aire profundamente, frustrado no solo consigo mismo.

\- No Loki. Debes entender que la “venganza” no lleva a nada. Nunca conseguirá saciar tu ira. Trajiste dolor a la vida de inocentes. En algún momento… ¿Te detuviste a pensar en Andhrimnir, en sus hijos o en lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con ellos?

La postura de Loki decayó al instante. No, no lo había pensado. Su plan consistía en exponer los adulterios de una esposa. Algo que consiguió tras un elaborado plan: Hacer ceder las paredes del cuarto en el momento en que ella se encontrara con su amante-casual. Exponiéndolos así la comprometedora humillación pública. Después de todo ¿Qué consideración habían tenido para con él aquel en su momento? 

Odín lo observo atento. Como padre, sabía que su hijo había entendido las implicancia moral-política de su accionar. Esa era una buena señal. Eran sus métodos de justicia y verdad los que encontraba en falta. Su actitud de soberbia era el mayor problema. Odín debía enseñarle, hacerle entender que humildad y compasión no lo harían menos apto.

Claro que no siempre el mensaje llega a interpretarse de forma correcta.

\- Te disculparas públicamente. No me interesa si utilizas una de tus ilusiones para eso. Les dirás que fue una de tus bromas. Por último reparas las cosas que destruiste. 

Sentencio luego de tensos minutos de implacable silencio. Loki no objeto en nada, habituado a aceptar los hechos como debían de ser. Odín encontraba aun mas irritante dicha actitud pues de haber tenido una respuesta aunque inadecuada sabría interpretar lo que el muchacho estaba pensando. Pero esa siempre había sido su relación: Distante. Imposible de predecir.

Con un suspiro final, decidió a marcharse alejándose del trono. No fue hasta alcanzar una distancia segura, cuando oyó una vez más la voz de su hijo.

\- Mi discurso será una mentira. Ya que debo omitir la verdad ¿padre?

La frivolidad y sarcasmo en su tono de voz, no fueron pasados por alto ante el Padre de Todo. Obligándose a permanecer inflexible por unos instantes, volteándose solo un breve instante. 

\- Está en tu naturaleza.

Expuso reanudando su marcha y saliendo de la sala de trono. Su comentario causo una leve sonrisa de medio lado en el dios de las travesuras cargado de resentimiento. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
